stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hawk
|rank = Fleet Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Carol Hawk (ex-wife) |children = |mother = Rebecca Hawk (deceased) |father = Jeremy Hawk, Starfleet Commander (ret.) |siblings = |relatives = Conner Hawk (son), David Hawk Jr. (son), Camille & Rhyst Hawk (aunt & uncle), Darey & Jason Hawk (cousins), Sean Hawk (cousin, deceased) |image2 = Captain_Hawk.jpg |caption2 = PBEM Captain David Hawk }} Fleet Captain David Hawk was the Commanding Officer of the starship Atlas and was the Commanding Officer of Task Force Gamma as part of the 31st Fleet. Hawk is played by Kevin Sorbo. (Star Trek: Artemis) History Hawk was born on August 3, 2342 in Boise, Idaho, on planet Earth, the son of a retired Starfleet Commander, Jeremy Hawk and his wife, Rebbecca. He was raised like a normal boy stuck in a small town. Growing up, Hawk kept to his tight-knit friends. His father was a career officer in Starfleet and wasn't able to take his family with him underway. David never had to move from town to town. He had the same friends from Kindergarten until graduating High School. Without his father around, David's mother became a single mother, doing the best she could. Thanks to his friends, he got interested in Tactical Exercises and creative writing. During his junior year in high school, many of his classmates were talking about being accepted into Starfleet Academy. David didn't apply, but after graduation, at 17, David became restless and decided to get out into space and see the universe and enlisted in Starfleet. Being in Starfleet is a Hawk family tradition dating back to David's great-great grandfather, Thomas Hawk, who served on the as an engineering officer. At 19, while enlisted in Starfleet, David's mother died. After that, Hawk shut himself off from family until he was almost 30 years old. He got closer to his family after his cousin, Lieutenant Sean Hawk died while serving onboard the in 2373. After hearing the news of his cousin's death, David was promoted to Lt. Commander and became the executive officer onboard the USS Magellan (NCC-3069). Currently, he has repaired the damage with his father and has enjoyed getting to know his family again. Marriage In 2366, David met Carol and the two went through a whirlwind romance. The two were married later in the year and had their first child, a son named Connor Stephan Hawk in 2368. After the death of his cousin in 2373, David focused in on his work and it was about this time that his marriage to Carol began falling apart. In 2376, the two bore another son, this one named David Jacob Hawk Jr. Eventually, even two children weren't enough to hold them together and they divorced. She currently has full custody of Connor and David Jr. Strengths & Weaknesses David's strengths lie in security and tactics, leaving the science and medical field vulnerable. He doesn't shy away from this and rather surrounds himself with specialists in those fields. He can be quick to pick a course of action that may not be the best, and hasn't always controlled his temper. Ambitions Like all Starfleet Officers, Hawk wanted a command of his own. Now that he's achieved that in Gamma Force, he has his eyes set on the Admiralty. Beyond that, he wants to protect his crew while still taking care of the missions assigned to the USS Atlas by Starfleet Command. Hobbies & Interests David enjoys writing and is currently working on his Auto-Biography. He likes to spend some time in the Holodeck and sit back with a good holo-novel. Service jacket Background information *In the Artemis play-by-email series, Kevin Sorbo won the role of the Captain. Other actors that were in the running included: Dean Cain, Brian O'Halloran and Jason Lee. External links *[http://www.ussodin.uw.hu/ USS Artemis] Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Artemis (NCC-71428) personnel